


Sisters

by nicKnack22



Series: Nested [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean in Love, Dad!Dean, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Sisters, dad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicKnack22/pseuds/nicKnack22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas bring the new baby home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8sword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sword/gifts).



Dean and Cas bring baby Hael home from the hospital. She’s still tiny and wrinkly, kinda squashed and pink. She’s already got Cas’ squinty face down to an art and she’s not even a week old. Dean personally thinks that’s impressive.

Emma got to meet her baby sister for the first time just yesterday. She’s been so excited (no sign of that sibling rivalry bullshit, not yet, anyway), just bright, vibrating anticipation. Cas held both of his daughters while Dean stood beside him, a hand on Cas’ shoulder, another on Emma’s hair, smiling down at the new baby with something in his eye. 

Emma is jumping at the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager to help, wanting to be an awesome big sister. As far as Dean is concerned, she’s already at least halfway there just by opening that big old heart of hers.

Sam and Sarah coo over the new baby. They stay and take pictures and congratulate everyone and take their turns holding her. 

Emma gets tired of the grown up formalities and bullshit. She wants to play with Hael, and, when Sarah and Sam leave, hugging everyone with extra kisses for Emma, she says as much, straightforward and determined, with Cas’ firm tone and Dean’s stubborn chin. She’s a force to be reckoned with, their kid, and Dean tries to hide a smile. Cas responds first: he opens his arms for her to climb up onto his lap, cuddling her close to his chest. He reminds her gently that Hael is still too small to play knights or dress up, she needs to get bigger before she can color or climb trees. Emma looks so damn sad, disappointed, put out. Dean immediately moves to comfort her, but Cas catches his eyes, and nods in the direction of the bassinet before Dean can intervene. He knows (without knowing exactly how he knows) what Cas is up to.

Dean gently scoops the baby up into his arms. She’s so tiny, this new daughter; her head barely fills his palm. Her tiny mouth works and five of her little fingers curl instinctively around one of his. It’s amazing to think that this tiny person, this little life, has been entrusted to him, to care for and love and protect. He barely knows this new girl, but, if the lump in his throat and the warmth in his heart is anything to go by, he loves her already. He smiles down at her in his arms, and then walks over to where Cas and Emma are sitting together on the couch. It wasn’t so long ago, he thinks, that Emma was this little…

Cas smiles at Dean, soft, and strong, and Dean is floored, yet again, by how much you can love someone. Dean sits right up next to him, so that Emma is sandwiched between them. It’s not uncommon to make an Emma sandwich, Dean and Cas, hugging her from either side amongst bright peals of laughter, what’s different now is that they’re adding a new element to that. 

Cas gently runs a hand against’ Emma’s hair, presses his forehead gently against hers. It is important, he explains, for sisters to get to know one another despite age discrepancies (yes, Cas, talks like that to their five year old).

Cas presses a kiss to Emma’s forehead, and Dean helps Emma get situated between them before he gently places Hael in her arms. He helps to steer her posture, adjusts the positions of her hands. Emma’s eyes are round as saucers, her mouth parted in surprise, before she bites her lip as if she realizes that this is a Big Deal, Dean and Cas share a grin over her head. Hael, to her credit, doesn’t fuss at the transfer, she just blinks up her big sister, with a tiny scrunched up face.  
"Hello, Hael," Emma says, because there are some things that she’s picked up from Dean, but the idea that introductions are very important is something that she imbibed from Cas. Dean finds this incredibly ironic and teases Cas about it (out of Emma’s hearing, of course).

She doesn’t look up at either of her parents for guidance, but continues, voice hushed, because she learned from her teacher that you have to be careful not to be too loud around babies because you don’t want to hurt their ears and had spent three months lecturing Dean about his music volume, much to Cas’ amusement.

“I’m your big sister,” she says it like it’s a title, like she should have a diploma and some business cards to that effect, proudly proclaiming her as Emma Grace Winchester, Official Big Sister. It’s maybe the cutest fucking thing Dean has ever seen, and Emma has been his kid for going on six years now, he’s seen some cute fucking shit.  
"I’m going to take very good care of you," she promises and then presses a very firm, very official kiss on her forehead. 

Dean bites his own lip against that sudden burning in his eyes, and he feels Cas’ warm fingers against his cheek, meets Cas’ moist eyes over their daughters’ heads. He feels complete.


	2. Sleep Tight

They put their girls (plural, because there are two of them, which is surreal and awesome) to bed. Emma tucked up tight in her blankets with her stuffed bunny and an Enochian prayer. Hael drowsing and swaddled in her own room beneath the enraptured and vaguely stupefied gazes of her new parents. 

When they curl into their own bed, it’s Dean who pulls Cas into the circle of his arms, curving his body until they’re flush together, perfectly fitted. 

He kisses the side of Cas’ neck, squeezes his fingers tight where they’re entwined above Cas’ heart. Feeling safe, warm, and unbelievably happy. They fall asleep like that. 

It’s probably because he’s expecting to be woken, alert for any noise, that he finds himself roused from sleep only an hour later, for no apparent reason. There’s adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he feels like he just stuck his fingers in an electrical outlet. He was like this when they brought Emma home, too, on high alert for any bumps in the night (real or imagined). Cas, and Dean will never get over this (or be able to evade Sam’s teasing for it), had been the calm parent. The ‘oh, she fell down, let her try to get back up before we help her parent’ meanwhile Dean was ready to call 911, check for broken bones, and call poison control for good measure. He sighs: if he’s up…he might as well go check on the kids (again, plural, because there are two…it’s gonna take some getting used to, one day the thought will probably not make it feel like there are enormous butterflies swooping around inside his ribcage). Cas snuffles slightly in his sleep, and Dean smiles, someone’s gotta be zen (ish) in this house anyway. He presses a gentle kiss to Cas’ shoulder and (oh so carefully) extracts himself from bed, padding softly across the hallway to the nursery.

He expects Hael to be sleeping, dreaming whatever it is that infants dream about, colors or shapes, maybe. That’s not what he finds. He stops in the doorway at the sight of Emma, sitting in the rocking chair next to her baby sister’s crib, she’s talking softly (again, ever mindful of tiny eardrums). He just stands there, watching, unable to move or make a noise, just rooted to the spot, with this wave of feeling crashing over him. It’s warmth from head to toe, a tightness in his chest, like his heart is going to beat it’s way out, full to bursting.

Emma is telling Hael a story about a fish learning to fly. Dean knows that story, knows it well: it’s Emma’s favorite, a story that Cas made up, or learned a millennia ago. Dean can’t tell from his vantage point if Hael is asleep or awake, it’s only when Emma pauses in her narration that the baby starts to fuss, and, before Dean can shake himself free of his stupor, Emma responds by singing. She hums, quietly and well (she mercifully didn’t inherit Dean’s inability to sing in tune). It’s “Let It Be” and that’s what propels Dean into motion. Emma stops when she hears him, looks slightly shamefaced at being caught out of bed, when she knows she’s not supposed to be, but Dean doesn’t reprimand her, not tonight (probably because the sight of his two kids together turned him into a giant mushy sap and his reputation as a tough guy has been ruined for good).

Instead, he tells Emma that she can help feed the baby if she promises to go to bed after. They pinky promise. That’s how serious it is. Emma follows Dean down the stairs, he lets her put the bottle in the microwave, and he lets her help hold to bottle when it’s time to give the tiniest member of the family her midnight snack. They both watch entranced as Hael drinks, as her eyes get heavier with every suck. It’s infectious—Emma yawns widely.

"C’mon, champ," he says, ruffling her hair, "Time for you to get some sleep."

Emma insists on giving Hael another kiss goodnight, and Dean lifts her up, hoists her over the edge of the crib so she can reach.

Emma crawls into her own bed more readily this time. Dean pulls the blankets to her chin and places a kiss on her nose. She predictably scrunches it and giggles.

"Night, Emster."

"Night, daddy."

He brushes her hair from her forehead, and goes to give his own kiss to Hael.

He lifts the baby gently into his arms, sits with her in the rocker, and he hums to her, off-key, and quiet, ‘Hey Jude,’ ‘Let it Be,’ ‘Here Comes the Sun.’ She doesn’t have a preference yet; hell, she might hate the Beatles, might opt for Metallica, or even Briney Spears. He assures her that he’ll love her either way, even if she grows up to like indie pop bullshit like her Uncle Sammy.

He brushes his hand oh so carefully against Hael’s dark tuft of hair, places her gently in her crib once more. 

"Welcome to the family, kiddo," he whispers, "We’re all really glad you’re here."

Cas is still curled into a ball, like he hadn’t stirred at all since Dean left, but, when Dean curls up behind him, Cas readily pulls him, presses a kiss to his palm.  
"I love you, Dean Winchester," he says, deep and sincere. They don’t say it a lot, they don’t need to, not when every look and touch and gesture speaks loud and clear, it’s almost too much to hear it tonight, on top of everything else all the…fuck, all the joy…Dean’s life hasn’t prepared him for large concentrated doses of joy. 

He hides his face against Cas’ shoulder, whispers, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A delightful discussion with the ever lovely 8sword got my creative juices flowing and this is the result. I don't think I've ever written a fic in which everyone was so unabashedly happy, it kind of freaks me out, but I hope that you liked it. 
> 
> xo


End file.
